The Phantom in Shadows Before the nightmare
by musicalgeeeek
Summary: 2015,Erik still lives.He meets an orphan named wildered by Erik's new theater, St. Christine's Theater,Erik decides to keep Hope as his new daughter.Would he go to the wrong path, or live peacefully?


Comprehension Test/ELA review

Name: Date:

Answer the following questions.

 **Achoo!**

 **By Cynthia Sherwood**

Achoo! We all sneeze sometimes. Sneezing is a reflex that your body does **automatically**. That means you cannot make yourself sneeze or stop one once it has started. When you sneeze, your body is trying to get rid of bad things in your nose, such as bacteria. You have extra germs when you have a cold, so you sneeze a lot more. You might also sneeze when you smell pepper!

Inside your nose, there are hundreds of tiny hairs.

These hairs **filter** the air you breathe. Sometimes dust and pollen find their way through these hairs and bother your nasal passages. The nerves in the lining of your nose tell your brain that something is invading your body.

Your brain, lungs, nose, mouth, and the muscles of your upper body work together to blow away the invaders with a sneeze. When you sneeze, germs from your nose get blown into the air. Using a tissue or

"Sneezing into your sleeve" captures most of these germs. It is very important to wash your hands after you sneeze into them, especially during cold and flu season.

Do you ever sneeze when you walk into bright sunlight? Some people say that happens to them often. Scientists believe the UV rays of the sun irritate the nose lining of these people so they sneeze.

If someone nearby sneezes, remember to tell them

"Gesundheit!" That is a funny-looking word which is pronounced "gezz-oont-hite." It is the German word that wishes someone good health after sneezing.

Questions

Which parts of your body work together when you sneeze?

2\. What does the German word Gesundheit mean?

a. I wish you good health.

b. I wish you God's blessings.

c. I wish you a good day.

d. I wish you would stop sneezing.

3\. What does the word "filter" mean?

4\. The prefix "auto" means self or the same. For example, an _autobiography_ is a story of one self. Write another word with the prefix, "auto" in it.

5\. Write 3 cause and effects on the chart.

CAUSE

EFFECT

Answer the following questions.

Rabbit Habit

By: Liana Mahoney

I have a rabbit habit.

I like to crunch and chew

On celery logs and carrot sticks,

And apple wedges, too.

I have a rabbit habit.

I like to chomp and munch

On crispy greens and juicy grapes.

Mmm…rabbit food for lunch!

What is a rabbit habit?

List four action verbs in this poem

Answer the following questions.

Breakfast

Jimmy, 4th grade

A lot of people, especially young people, go though the day without having breakfast. Many people believe that it is not necessary, or they say that they don't have time for that, and begin their day with no meal. I believe that everyone should eat breakfast before going to their activities. The purpose of this paper is to show the importance of breakfast, especially for students.

The first reason why you should eat breakfast before going to school is for your health. When you skip breakfast and go to school, you are looking for a disease because it's not healthy to have an empty stomach all day long. It's very important to have a meal and not let your stomach work empty. All you are going to get is gastritis and a lot of problems with your health if you don't eat breakfast.

Another reason for eating breakfast is because you need food for to do well in your classes. Your body and your brain are not going to **function** as good as they could because you have no energy and no strength. When you try to learn something and have nothing in your stomach, you are going to have a lot of trouble succeeding. A lot of people think that they should not eat because they are going to feel tired, but that's not true. Breakfast is not a very big meal, and on the contrary, you're going to feel tired if you don't have breakfast because you have spent the entire previous night without food.

The last reason to have breakfast every day is because you can avoid diseases if you eat some breakfast in the morning. If you don't eat, you are going to get sick, and these diseases will have a stronger effect on you because you're going to get sick easier than people who have breakfast every day.

You have to realize that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and you cannot skip it without consequences for your health, your school and your defense mechanism. It is better to wake up earlier and have a good breakfast that run to school without eating anything. It is time for you to do something for your health, and eating breakfast is the better way to start your day.

What is the first reason that you should eat breakfast?

Look at this sentence from the essay Jimmy wrote.

A lot of people, especially young people, go though the day without having breakfast.

What is wrong with this sentence?

He didn't use right spelling.

Nothing is wrong.

What does the word **function** mean?


End file.
